Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Evils reborned
by Innes
Summary: capítulo 8. Ya es hora de la invasión a Carcino. ¿no será una trampa? Eirika es la única que lo sabe, Ephraim va en camino. DEJEN REVIEW PLIS!
1. Chapter 1 incluye prólogo

**Prólogo  
**

"_Hace mucho tiempo atrás_

_el mal flotaba en toda la tierra._

Las criaturas que se escondían en la oscuridad

castigaron a los hombres llevando a cabo su

aniquilación.

En su desesperación,

los hombres rezaron al cielo,

y en un destello de luz...vino la esperanza.  
**  
LAS PIEDRAS SAGRADAS.**

Estos cinco gloriosos tesoros, ayudaron a encerrar la

oscuridad..

El héroe Grado y sus guerreros, 

_usaron las piedras para combatir el mal._

Derrotaron al Rey Demonio y lo encarcelaron en las

cinco piedras,

_Con el mal aprisionado, la paz volvió a Magvel._

_Pero la paz no duraría..._

Hace 810 años el mal surgió de entre las rocas,

_Apoderándose de Lyon, hijo del heredero de Grado,_

trató de gobernar la Tierra una vez más, pero un grupo  
de héroes dirigidos por la princesa Eirika de Renais,

logró encerrarlo nuevamente en la única piedra que

quedaba...

_La paz volvió nuevamente a Magvel, pero.._

el mal siempre se mueve, nunca descansa..."

---

Lyon había desaparecido nuevamente atravesado por la espada. Eirika había tenido este sueño infinitas veces desde que derrotó al Rey Demonio. Todas las noches se preguntaba si todo podría haber sido distinto, y si su hermano Ephraim tendría razón en que no se puede volver de la muerte a las personas.

Eirika se levantó y caminó hasta las afueras del Castillo de Renais, se sentó frente al establo, donde los caballos apaciguados dormían.

Lyon estaba allí, cerca de los caballos, caminando, viendo, inocente. Eirika no lo pudo creer, se resfregó los ojos una y otra vez, era él, era esa persona que ella tanto adoraba.

-¿Lyon?-Eirika se levantó y quedóse mirando- eres tú...¿verdad?

-Eirika...-se acercó a ella y la abrazó- te extrañé infinitamente...debo decirte algo Eirika...la piedra...aún la tienes en tu poder?  
- Claro...está resguardada junto a las armas legendarias...¿por qué?-Eirika empezó a preocuparse, algo le decía que las buenas noticias habían acabado  
- Ve...ve a verlas...algo terrible sucederá Eirika...el Rey Demonio...él..-Lyon comenzaba a desaparecer, mientras que Eirika solo estaba parada, anonadada.  
-Ly...Lyon...

**Capítulo 1: Reunión en Frelia**

La piedra no estaba, tal y como había dicho Lyon la noche anterior. Eirika no sabía que pensar, no sabía quien podría haberla sacado sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pues ningún soldado tenía acceso a la cámara baja, y su hermano estaba en Frelia, junto a Innes y Tana.

Eirika comenzó a empacar, esto debía saberse, si la piedra había desaparecido, era necesario buscar en todo el continente, en todo lugar y recoveco posible. Seth llegó a su lado, y la miró. No dijo nada, la belleza de su esposa era suficiente para calmar cualquier tempestad.

-Seth...-sin mirarlo- debes quedarte...

-Eirika...tú sabes...yo te protegeré siempre, no puedo dejar que te vayas así como si nada...-tomándola del hombre, girándola, besándola- no puedo...

-Seth...alguien debe quedarse, sin reyes...el pueblo podría caer en cualquier peligro, confío en ti Seth..., tu sabes...-mirólo tranquila- tú...mi noble caballero...eres magnífico, no dejarás que le pase nada a Renais, tú y tus tropas...

-Está bien, reuniré a Kyle y Forde...seguramente dejarán de vagar por allí...todo estará bajo control Mi Majestad...

Al amanecer del día siguiente, esperaban afuera Kyle y Forde, Eirika los encontró a ambos platicando y a penas la vieron, adoptaron una posición diferente, de respeto.

Buenos días...-Eirika se alegraba de verlos nuevamente- disculpen la molestia...-mirando a Seth- ¿ya nos vamos?

No aún Reina Eirika...estamos esperando a la "Compañía Especial de Forde"..

Deja de bromear – Kyle miró a Forde fulminante- no puedes comportarte así frente a la Reina.

No importa, ustedes son de confianza- Eirika soltó una risita.

Habían pasado tres minutos cuando dos caballeros pegasus llegaron fugaces desde el cielo. Vanessa se posó al lado de Forde, y Syrene al lado de Kyle.

-Estamos listos!-Forde dio una media vuelta- General Seth...confíe en nosotros...

No me queda otra opción...-Seth no bromeaba, si fuera por él...iría con Eirika personalmente.- una vez que lleguen a Frelia, manden un mensaje...no quiero preocuparme toda una vida...-se acercó a Eirika- y tú cuidate...no...te precipites...

Eirika y los cuatro escoltas partieron de inmediato, el camino era largo, pero no peligroso. Sin embargo, en otra región del continente, un mal horrendo se formaba. Algo tan indescriptible, incluso mucho peor que lo sucedido años atrás.

Ephraim había recibido las noticias de que su hermana iba en camino, mientras que Innes iba a en busca de Joshua junto a L'Arachel. Cuando llegaron, se dieron cuenta que la promesa de Joshua había sido saldada, Jehanna había sido totalmente reconstruida, y los aldeanos vivían como si nuna nada hubiera ocurrido.

Entraron al castillo, caminaron por el pasillo real hasta encontrar el trono, solo se encontraba Natasha, mirando hacia fuera, con la vista totalmente apagada. Innes se le acercó y posó su mano sobre Natasha

- Hemos venido por Joshua...-Natasha no lo miraba, solo se dio vuelta luego de unos minutos.  
- Él está visitando la tumba de su madre, detrás del castillo, mejor esperen acá.

- Está bien...-mirando a L'Arachel- bueno, será mejor que esperemos, no tenemos mucha opción.

Cuando Joshua llegó, traía de la mano a un pequeño niño, con el aura parecida a la de Joshua y los rasgos físicos mayoritariamente de Natasha, tenía 3 años de edad. Joshua se sorprendió al ver a Innes y a L'Arachel, los saludó efusivamente, y luego se posó junto a su esposa. Innes le explicó la situación, rarezas, desapariciones, y la piedra robada. Magvel corría peligro nuevamente, era tiempo de investigar, él no quería suponer más allá, pero si en realidad el Rey Demonio había vuelto, sus armas legendarias deberían volver a juntarse y encerrarlo nuevamente.

Aún no atardecía y Joshua estaba listo para partir.

- Cuida a nuestro hijo...no tardaré en volver...

- Tengo miedo Joshua, no quiero que todo esto se repita...muerte...dolor...-aferróse fuertemente al espadachín, y le dijo todo lo que debía en un fuerte abrazo. Luego se despidieron, la pena no era demostrada, solo lo haría más difícil. Salieron del castillo y montaron sus caballos, al día siguiente ya estarían en Frelia.

Cuando Innes y su grupo llegaron, ya estaban sentados los otros representantes de los reinos, solo faltaba Carcino, quien no había hecho caso de las advertencias.

Innes se sorprendió al ver a Vigarde, el padre de Lyon. No lo juzgó, la piedra podía controlar a toda persona de mente débil, Innes sabía que Vigarde no era exactamente el mejor sujeto que había conocido. A pesar de ser un mago, el no aceptaba que, en tal condición, se hubiese dejado llevar por la locura y el poder absoluto.

- Esto es urgente...he sabido que en Carcino se han conformado grupos de rebelión contra nuestros reinos, y eso no es todo, las redes de Carcino hacia otros puertos ha logrado llamar la atención de mercenarios que han cooperado con dicha orden- Hayden miraba ansioso- no podemos permitirlo, si logra llegar a alguno de los cuatro reinos podría usar su poder y convencer a todo el pueblo de unirse...

- Eso sería un problema grave- Ephraim se levantaba de su puesto- no podemos luchar contra personas inocentes..bandidos y mercenarios es una cosa, pero niños y mujeres...

- Sería una matanza inútil, pero hay que actuar cuanto antes, no podemos descuidar nuestros reinos...-Hayden fulminó a Innes con la mirada- tú comandarás un grupo de frelianos hasta Carcino, sabemos también que Jehanna no tiene los recursos aún necesarios para sustentar un ejército grande, por eso Tana irá con otro grupo a abastecer dicha ciudad.

- Yo comandaré a mis hombres por la otra entrada de Carcino, si algo pasa entraremos en acción-mirando a Eirika- tú, hermana, debes quedarte en Renais...

-Iré contigo!

-No...si me pasa algo, tú debes heredar el trono, no podemos morir ambos...-Eirika no pudo aguantar las lágrimas- lo siento hermana, debes regresar con Seth...yo iré en busca del General Duessel y él contactará a Cormag...está en un batallón, de seguro podré hablar con su superior y él entenderá...

- Hermano...no hagas tonterías y no te hagas el valiente...te conozco...

- Es una promesa...

Así comienza la batalla final, los cuatro reinos unidos se embarcan a distintos destinos, cada uno llevado por el deseo de paz. Innes y Ephraim entrarían en Carcino, no sin antes que Ephraim contactara a Duessel y Cormag, Eirika debería regresar a Renais, Tana y Joshua irían a Jehanna, mientras que Vigarde regresarñia a Grado para tener sus tropas listas.

Sin embargo, lejos de allí, en un lugar desconocido...  
- Artur...estás bien?-Lute se acercó de súbito al ver como Artur caía al suelo.  
- Si...sentí...algo...  
- ¿Estás bien¿No quieres algo?...-acercándole un vaso de agua.  
- ...-Artur cae desmayado, convulsionando, mientras Lute, horrorizada, ve la silueta de alguien en su casa, la silueta de un ser oscuro, de alguien conocido, pero tapada por muchas capas...sus ojos brillaron de rojo, y mientras se acercaba, Lute solo pudo emitir un sonido...  
- Knoll...


	2. Chapter 2&3

**Capitulo 2: La muerte de Duessel**

Cuando Ephraim llegó a Ji'on, una ciudad al este de Grado, encontró una compañía descansando. Preguntó por el general Duessel, hasta que dio con él. Estaba sentado, solo, en la sombra, dormitando. Ephraim se paró delante de él, lo miró un buen rato, y lo saludó:

- Hola!- levantando una mano  
- Ephraim?-se levantó lento, adolorido, Ephraim se preocupó

Duessel le dijo que lo acompañara, que no le hiciera preguntas, que él le explicaría todo. Entraron a una habitación bastante pobre, sin muchos muebles y una cama toda roñosa. Ephraim se sentó en el suelo mientras que Duessel lo hizo en la cama. Le relató sus aventuras durante los años que no se habían visto, le dijo que durante un tiempo anduvo en una compañía junto a Cormag, hasta que un día no supo más de él. Terminó siendo General de esta, un grupo de novatos y mercenarios que iba de nación en nación buscando recompensas.  
- El punto es Ephraim...que algo raro está sucediendo a los alrededores...-lo miró nuevamente, dándose cuenta de que no había respondido su pregunta- estoy enfermo joven hijo de Renais, tengo tuberculosis. No podré llegar hasta muy lejos, es esta la última misión que pensaba brindar. Pero si has venido por mi, es por algo.  
- No..olvídalo..-Ephraim prefería no decir nada, prefería dejar que el viejo general viviera sus últimos días tranquilos.  
- Ephraim..si me dejas acá, moriré penosamente...  
- Duessel...algo raro está pasando...lo has sentido, no es verdad? Es una presencia...creemos que es la resurrección del Rey Demonio- hubo un silencio total.  
- ¿De verdad crees eso?...pensé...  
- Si...lo entiendo, lo habíamos sellado...pero la piedra ha sido robada...desapareció y nadie sabe como...  
- Puedo acompañarte Ephraim, como táctico y amigo, y daré todo lo que pueda, pero...debes entender una cosa, desde entonces estaré solo en el campo de batalla, no quiero tu ayuda...si me ves mal, déjame...soy un viejo orgulloso, déjame morir con eso...

Esa tarde, Duessel juntó a sus tropas y las convenció de acompañar al joven rey. En las disputas, lograrían llegar a un acuerdo, y Ephraim tendría su tropa.  
Mientras tanto, él miraba el horizonte, sin armas, sin armaduras, solo él...y el viento...y el mar...y el sol...sabía que posiblemente esta era la última vez que sentiría esto, luego...quien sabe que...la oscuridad se hacía presente lentamente y no sabía si podría volver a ver el siguiente amanecer.

-Logré juntar a mis hombres, te acompañaremos...  
- Gracias...  
- No hay de que...te apoyé una vez y no me echaré para atrás ahora.

En las afueras de la ciudad, un grupo de monstruos camina lento, pero eficazmente. Bestias por doquier, rodeaban la ciudad. Ephraim lo sintió. Tomó a Siegmund...su lanza, y salió. Nada. Ni por un lado ni por el otro. Estaba seguro, algo se acercaba. Dio la alerta, Duessel y sus hombres salieron armados. Un explosión. Dos explosiones, casas destruidas, gritos desesperados. Ephraim emprendió carrera hacia el primer fuego, no dejaría que inocentes murieran. Duessel ordenó tomar armas y dispersarse, él siguió a Ephraim. Tres, cuatro, cinco explosiones. Ephraim fue alcanzado por una y cayó al suelo, se levantó lentamente, solo como sus piernas lo dejasen, levantó la vista y vio la ciudad azotada de monstruos, entre todos ellos y entre las llamas, un ser extraño, vestido de capas caminaba directo hacia Duessel quien esquivaba mordiscos y llamaradas. Tomó su lanza y corrió, golpeando a cuanta criatura se le pusiera enfrente, un lobo lo mordió, luego se le tiró otro encima, y otro más. Esquivó, golpeó y golpeó, trató de zafarse, mientras otros más cubrían a Duessel. Ephraim estaba cubierto, ensangrentado, sentía que era su última batalla cuando de repente ve que no hay nada encima, levanta la vista y allí los ve, Kyle y Forde. Kyle traía un vendaje en el hombro izquierdo, Forde tomó su lanza:  
- Vamos...-Ephraim se alegró de verlos a salvo.

Tomaron sus armas y prestaron a ayudar a la gente, mientras el Rey de Renais se dirigía hacia Duessel. El sujeto misterioso detectó la lanza de Ephraim y lo detuvo con una mano. Lo miró fulminante y lo lanzó lejos, sin la lanza. La tomó, y mientras Duessel peleaba contra los canes, se la enterró en la espalda. Un alarido se escuchó por toda la noche, Ephraim vio horrorizado la muerte del general, botando sangre, retorciéndose ante el dolor de aquella arma enterrada. Tomó un pequeño cuchillo y corrió esquivando cuanto obstáculo hubiese, lanzó un golpe pero fue detenido nuevamente...sintió un calor en todo el cuerpo al ver a los ojos al Rey Demonio, salió suspendido por los aires...y mientras veía una horrenda escena...caía desmayado.

Cuando Ephraim despertó, no podía moverse. Una mujer lo cuidaba. Cuando la vio bien, la reconoció. Su rojo cabello era reconocible en todo Magvel: Tethys. Junto a ella, Gerik lo miraba y Marisa se encontraba apoyada en la pared.  
- ¿Gerik?...-Ephraim apenas hablaba.  
- Calma...estás bien, tardarás unos días en recuperarte eso si...-cuando lo miró se dio cuenta de sus preguntas- Kyle y Forde están bien, unos rasguños...están afuera con el batallón...lo que queda...muchos se fueron aterrados...además, Vanesa y Syrene se fueron a buscar refuerzos alados...  
- ¿Duessel?...¿él..?  
- Si...lo siento...-agachó la cabeza- el general...está muerto...lo encontramos...enterrado a una pared, con Siegmund...rota...yo lo siento mucho...

- Hemos venido apenas supimos de una presencia extraña en los alrededores...-Marisa se acercó a Ephraim.- sabemos también que...Grado ha caído. No sabemos nada al respecto eso si...  
- Ephraim...mi hermano, Ewan...él...quiere decirte algo...dice que es importante...-el pequeño mago pasa, se acerca a Ephraim.  
- Señor..Ephraim...me ha mandado mi Maestro Saleh... él y Myrrh han sentido algo...ellos han creado un vínculo con todos ustedes...y hace dos noches...ha desaparecido uno de ellos...-miró a su hermana- se trata de Artur...el mago de la luz...

- Creemos...que Lute sabe lo que pasó, pero ella no ha aparecido...sus hijos tampoco están..-Gerik toma su espada- te dejaré descansar Ephraim...hay cosas que no sabemos y debes pensar mucho para decirnos lo que debes decirnos...Tethys...Marisa..Ewan, vamos afuera.

Ephraim recordó su enfrentamiento contra Duessel, cuando se unieron, y lo fiel que había sido desde entonces. Esa misma tarde, Ephraim juró y pidió ante Dios un puesto en el infierno. Él, costara lo que costara, vengaría con sus propias manos al General Duessel.

**Capítulo 3: Mercenarios.**

El público aplaudía y vitoreaba. La bailarina sorprendía, de ciudad en ciudad, con su vanguardista baile. Ella, acompañada siempre de dos espadachines, recorría Magvel dando, mayoritariamente, espectáculos de caridad. "La gran diva". Así la conocían por todo el continente.

El hombre con la cicatriz en la cara siempre se encargaba de cuidarla, era su guardaespaldas, aunque la gente sospechaba un relación más intima. Además de ser el guardaespaldas, era el presentador del show. Junto a ellos, una mujer fría y calculadora se veía un poco más alejada, se paseaba entre el público o simplemente se desaparecía y provocaba disturbios al pelear cuerpo a cuerpo (y que cuerpazo) ante rudos luchadores y piratas.

Se encontraban en las afueras de Grado, luego de una gran función. Llegarían al reino a descansar y aprovecharían su estadía para olvidarse un rato del baile y el mundo del espectáculo.

Marisa se alejó del grupo un momento, salió de la pequeña habitación que les habían concedido a las afueras de Grado. La gran diva hacía resonar su nombre y la gente, admirada, le hacía grandes favores que no le harían a una simple bailarina. La espadachín de cabello lila caminó un momento con su espada en la cintura, llegó a un lago y la dejó en el suelo. Se soltó el cabello y se sentó un rato a contemplar el reflejo de la luna en el agua tranquila. Se sacó las botas y camino descalza hasta la primera sospecha de agua. Puso sus brazos entrecruzados y cerró los ojos. Si algo pasaba a distancia podría oírlo, no se preocupaba. Sintió algo. Algo rápido. Algo imperceptible para cualquier otra persona. Abrió los ojos, se dio vuelta y corrió hacia su espada. La empuñó y quedó mirando el vacío oscuro. No había nadie. "Estás nerviosa, eso es todo" pensó. Sintió de nuevo una brisa helada en su espalda, se giró. Nadie. Cuando finalmente la volvió a sentir se dio vuelta tratando de darle con su espada, y lo logró. El impactó hizo que la hemorragia fuera grave, en el abdomen un gran corte se hacía presente, y ante el horror de Marisa, al acercarse, vio a su jefe desangrándose.

- Jefe, lo siento...-las lágrimas cubrían totalmente sus ojos- yo...

- Marisa...

- Gerik...tú has sentido esa presencia, ¿verdad?-volvió a sentir la brisa helada, se dio vuelta y allí se encontraba. Frente a frente. Era un hombre alto y delgado, con peinado pegado a la cabeza. Su cabello color trigo y sus ojos negros profundos lograban intimidar en gran medida a Marisa. Se sacó la capa que lo cubría y dejó ver dos grandes espadas, aquellas que cualquier humano tomaría con ambas manos, un par de mandobles, el sujeto lo hacía con una. Lanzó un golpe el cual Marisa logró esquivar y salvar a Gerik.- yo me encargo jefe, usted...no se preocupe.

Marisa desenfundó la espada y corrió rápido hacia el sujeto gigante. Lanzó una estocada pero falló, el sujeto contraatacó con dos golpes a la vez, tratando de partir en dos a Marisa, quien en todo su intento de esquivar resultó herida en la pierna gravemente. Cayó al suelo y su espada voló lejos. Se arrastraba con ambas manos y la pierna que aún podía mover desesperadamente. El gigante levantó las espadas, y antes de bajarlas recibió una flecha en una de las manos. Miró de reojo, como si no le hubiera pasado nada. Se la sacó y la tiró al suelo, su objetivo había cambiado hacia las sombras. Lanzó una espada hacia el arquero encapuchado, este la esquivó y comenzó a disparar rápidamente todas las flechas que tenía, pero no le afectaban. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía más flechas, el hombre alto se retiró, tras dejar una risa agregó: "Mi nombre...es Growl...no lo olviden...sobre todo tú, espadachín...tu preciosidad será desgarrada por mis mandobles...regresaré por ti...".

Cuando Marisa y Gerik regresaron ayudados por el arquero, Tethys se sorprendió. Recostó rápido a Gerik y a Marisa, mientras iba a preparar las herramientas necesarias para saturar. El arquero se destapó el rostro, y ante el asombro de todos solo agregó "estarán bien, son heridas superficiales, nada que quien haya servido alguna vez a Frelia no pueda aguantar."  
Era Innes. Se sentó mientras Tethys curaba a Gerik. Marisa, quien podía hacerlo sola, se paró de inmediato.  
-Como nueva...-miró al príncipe de Frelia un momento- así que tú eres Innes, me han contado mucho sobre ti, sinceramente ya había olvidado tu cara. Aún así..¿por qué has venido? No necesitábamos tu ayuda...  
- Seguramente. Pero gracias a mi tienes las dos piernas, es más, conservas tu vida. Para mi ese gigantón no es nada, solo...necesito encontrar su punto débil.  
-Seguro...  
- He venido para avisarles de algo muy importante...cuando Gerik se recupere deben partir inmediatamente Ji'on, una ciudad al este de Grado.. Allí seguramente encontrarán a Ephraim con un grupo de soldados y mercenarios camino a resguardar la capital. Sospecho que algo pasará, es más, he oído rumores sobre...la resurrección del Rey Demonio, si bien no creo en eso...han pasado cosas extrañas últimamente. Debemos unirnos, Tethys, logré comunicarme con Saleh, tu hermano viene en camino junto a él.  
-Gracias...  
- Eso no es todo, si les pido que acompañen a Ephraim es por que hay algo que me huele mal...me han hablado de muerte...y sé que esos soldados y esos mercenarios no resistirán mucho en aquel lugar...por cualquier eventualidad no sería bueno que Ephraim muriera...  
- Príncipe Innes...¿quien le ha dicho todo esto?¿y como llegó aquí?  
- Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que vayan en cuanto antes, Ephraim llegará a Ji'on en al menos cuatro días más. Confío en que llegarán a tiempo...  
Innes se marchó aquella noche. Tres días después Gerik se levantó y tomó sus armas, miró a sus compañeras y emprendieron el viaje. Con ellos iban Ewan y Saleh.


	3. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: La invasión de Carcino.**

El viento golpeaba la cara de la princesa. Llegó lo antes posible a Renais. Todo estaba en ruinas, la gente gemía. Los caballos muertos, los soldados desangrados. Cubierta de lágrimas corrió dentro de lo que quedaba de castillo buscando a Seth. El fuego consumía rápidamente las cortinas, los manteles, y todo material inflamable, lo que hacía casi imposible distinguir el ambiente. Hubo una explosión y Eirika fue azotada contra una pared. Se sintió débil, a punto de desfallecer. Una mano la sostuvo. Seth, su fiel caballero, ensangrentado, la sostenía. "Nunca te dejaré sola…"

Escaparon por los paneles secretos. Eirika se oponía, debía regresar.

Llegaron a las afueras, ambos vieron como el castillo se desmoronaba, la gente corría desesperada mientras sus casas eran incendiadas inminentemente por el fuego. Seth cayó al suelo, en el costado, tal armadura arrancada, ensangrentado se encontraba. Una herida superficial, dijo él, pero Eirika lo conocía y sabía las veces que Seth trataba de parecer más fuerte de lo que era, estaba débil y esa herida aún sangraba. 

Se vieron rodeados, Eirika no los vio venir, ella con su espada contra una decena de soldados de Carcino, allí estaban, una vez más habían traicionado la confianza de Renais.

- Entréguese sin pelear princesa, será mejor así.-y acercándose, Eirika lo rebatió con su espada, dio un salto atrás mientras Seth se levantaba. Tomó su lanza y comenzaron a luchar. Uno de los soldados llamó refuerzos, y a lo lejos se veían, otra decena de soldados corriendo hacia ellos. Un hacha les cortó el camino. García estaba frente a los soldados, Eirika soltó un respiro de alivio, y desde un árbol, otra hacha más cortó lo que quedaba, ahora los soldados se encontraban separados del resto, García y Ross se encargarían de un grupo, mientras que Eirika y Seth, del otro.

Seth recorrió el lugar, buscando sobrevivientes, Eirika siguió a Ross hasta una pequeña cabaña adentrándose en el bosque, García esperaría.

Seth regresó hasta donde García había estado esperando. Se bajó de su caballo al ver el ademán del luchador que lo hacía seguir en la profundidad del bosque.

Atravesaron durante minutos el espeso bosque, hasta llegar a una animita, en ella, se encontraba labrada una bella mujer.

-Mi esposa….-García se adelantó un poco y empezó a hablarle a Seth a espaldas-ella murió hace mucho, mucho antes de la aparición del Rey Demonio por última vez...ella me contaba historias interesantes de su padre en Ji'on, un gran emperador de comercios decía ella, una gran descendencia. Sus historias eran triviales, sobre los trabajos y como su familia se había asentado en estos lares...-hizo una pequeña pausa- sin embargo, una de sus historias siempre rondó en mi cabeza…la historia del caballero que se transformó en piedra.

- Es muy conocida…me la sé…

- Entonces debes creer lo que ves…

Ross dejó su hacha en una silla, hizo pasar a Eirika, le ofreció bebidas y comidas, sabía que venía cansada de un gran viaje y de la gran batalla.

- ¿Sabes? Mi padre ha estado extraño últimamente…a veces lo escucho hablar con mamá a solas, deambula en las noches…él no era así, creo que…que esto es a causa del Rey Demonio…

- Ross…todo estará bien…no debes preocuparte de nada…-cayó una lágrima- no dejaré que más gente muera por mi culpa…no es jus..-Seth entra por la puerta apresurado, en sus brazos, García yacía muerto.

- Padre….-Ross se lanzó sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de su padre, lloró largas horas, Seth contó lo que había pasado…al fin tenía sus respuestas a todo, le costó entender, pero supo que su padre lo había hecho para salvarlos…

- Así que…

- Así es Eirika…esta es la piedra…

- ¿Qué haremos princesa?

- Ross…Seth…debemos partir inmediatamente, no hay tiempo que perder…Carcino nos ha traicionado, debemos impedir que el resto del Concejo les suministre ayuda alguna, al hacerlo…el imperio carciniano ganará poder…y nos destruirá..

- Son 2 días de viaje….no lo lograremos…

- Seth…¿alguna vez te he fallado?

Al día siguiente Eirika no estaba en la cabaña, Seth salió a buscarla y la encontró frente a unos soldados que habían sobrevivido al ataque. No contaba más de 10, pero muchos de ellos habían escondido a sus Pegasos en los bosques, ahora, prestarían su ayuda para la más gran de las travesías….encontrar a Ephraim y el resto del Concejo.


	4. Chapter 5&6

**Capítulo 5: el hombre de las estrellas.**

Su espada apoyada en el piso contrastaba fuertemente contra su figura: él era un hombre fuerte, pero su espada era el doble de su tamaño. Tomó el último sorbo de su cerveza, dejó monedas y se fue.

"Recuerda, el espadachín es el más fuerte, deshazte de la mujer primero", le había dicho un hombre misterioso que decía ser el gran rey de una gran nación. "Carcino te recompensará…".

Abrió la puerta doble y salió arrastrando su espada. Nunca se le había visto recoger su espada a menos que fuera para pelear, y esas habían sido ocasiones honorables para las personas que lo habían visto: el luchador tenía gracia para pelear.

Caminó durante un rato hasta llegar al lago, se sentó frente a él y miró por un largo tiempo las estrellas, imaginó viajar en ellas, imaginó ser el rey de todos aquellos puntitos luminosos…tocó su cara: él nunca sería como las estrellas.

De estatura normal y gran fuerte en los brazos y piernas, con una mirada totalmente escondida en sus abundantes cejas y su mohicano marrón que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda lograba intimidar a cualquier enemigo, y por ello mismo se había ganado el respeto (y miedo muchas veces) de todos los pueblerinos de los distintos reinos.

"No necesito renombre, no necesito gloria" le había respondido.

"No es gloria, no es renombre, es un trabajo…te estoy ofreciendo los luchadores más fuertes que hayas visto, eso te lo puedo asegurar"

Se acercó al lago, se miró en el reflejo…una gran cicatriz cruzaba su cara desde la ceja derecha hasta el mentón, golpeó el agua y dejó que las ondas cesaran. Bebió y se paró.

Un largo camino dejó marcado con su espada, debería dirigirse inmediatamente Jehanna, y aquel hombre era lo demasiadamente lento para demorarse una semana, por lo menos, eso decía, pues al verlo pelear…era otra cosa.

-Joshua, rey de Jehanna…dicen que eres el más fuerte…-rió- no… se han equivocado…

"Adiós gorila", Vigarde dio media vuelta para irse.

"..no soy gorila, soy el hombre de las estrellas"…

El reflejo de las estrellas…era lo último que vería de aquel pueblo, y sería lo último que vería en mucho tiempo.

**Capítulo 6: Muerte en el bosque.**

El funeral de García fue respetable, lo enterraron junto a su esposa, en las cercanías de la casa. Ross mantuvo la postura, no podía permitir que esto lo desconcentrara en adelante, no podía fallarle a Eirika, así lo hubiese querido su padre.

Partieron los soldados junto a Eirika, Seth y Ross, partieron a reencontrase con su hermano en las afueras de Carcino, debía contarle todo lo que sabía.

El camino era largo, y estaba lleno de peligros, sobre todo porque lo que separa a Renais de Carcino era un gran bosque donde criaturas extrañas habían estado habitando desde el despertar de las piedras, y, transformadas totalmente, habían adquirido el poder suficiente para que el bosque quedara en el olvido, y, aunque sin embargo no eran malvadas, el placer de gobernar su propio pedazo de tierra, las hacia sumirse en el mayor egoísmo posible, y por ello, de vez en cuando, se tornaban agresivas.

-Eirika…-Seth estaba curándose algunas heridas en los brazos mientras Eirika trataba de prender fuego, ya estaba oscureciendo y debían acampar a algunos kilómetros del bosque, se reabastecerían en el pueblo cercano para luego atravesar el bosque y llegar a Ji'on, de allí directamente a Carcino sin parar- lamento …

- Seth…no lamentes nada, el futuro está delante nuestro…y está en nuestras manos..debemos ser fuertes, mi amor, no podemos dejar que la oscuridad destruya lo que más amamos, esta vez todo debe terminar…

Ambos sellaron las palabras que un largo beso, hasta caer dormidos. Cuando amanecieron, algunos soldados estaban listos, todos liderados por Ross. El plan se ponía en marcha, debían llegar a Trah, una ciudad comerciante, obviamente, llena de ladrones.

Aseguraron las cosas a los pocos caballos que tenían y siguieron en pie. Eirika también caminaba, pues no iba a aceptar que el machista de su esposo (por no decirle caballero) la mimara tanto, al fin y al cabo, estaban en medio de una posible guerra.

El pueblo era un mercado vivo, la gente gritaba y caminaba por entre medio de cualquier camino visible para llegar a la mejor oferta. No debían para necesariamente allí, pero Seth, comandante en jefe de todas las tropas de Renais, había previsto que sería lo mejor, pues el agua y la comida serían muy racionadas, ya que el camino era largo y la próxima parada era Ji'on, es decir, a tres días desde Trah, y a un día del bosque.

Llegaron a un bar y Seth conversó con el encargado, hizo lo que debía hacer y logró gran cantidad de alimentos y bebidas por un precio casi razonable.

Se dirigieron a la salida de aquel pueblo, debían aprovechar el tiempo al máximo, y recién había pasado el mediodía. Al estar en las puertas, un joven los detuvo.

- Mi nombre es Alex, y, no me gustaría irrumpir en su viaje, pero..estoy seguro que soy el único que ha sobrevivido en esos bosques, incluso, me paso la vida en ellos.- Seth no se extrañó de oírlo, pues estaba acostumbrado que en Trah, cualquier pillo se aprovechaba de los viajeros débiles, pero estaba equivocado, ellos no eran cualquier tipo de viajeros, sin embargo, al escuchar lo que decía a continuación, cambió de parecer- aquel bosque es peligroso…y solo quiero un poco de dinero para sobrevivir…les garantizo el camino seguro…aunque claro…nunca lo es.

- Y.. deberíamos confiar en ti..¿Por que…?

- Por que…solo les ofrezco mi ayuda, además, ¿que pierden?

- Puedes robar nuestra comida mientras dormimos

- Es extraño que un Paladín diga esas cosas….vamos, pueden confiar en mi.

- Está bien . – Eirika había interrumpido la conversación- no tenemos guía, y es mejor ahorrar tiempo, por lo que nos serás muy útil.

- Eirika….

- Problema resuelto Seth, ustedes los hombres siempre se hacen los fuertes y no piensan en el resto…

Su nombre era Alex, de contextura delgada y altura normal, cabello marrón y espinado, su mirada era de confianzas, lo que no lo era su profesión…una especia de Robin Hood para sí mismo.

Alex los guió a la entrada del bosque, se arrodilló y dijo oraciones, los miró y les apuntó a que fueran.

Se habían adentrado a una de las zonas más peligrosas de Magvel, el Bosque de los Siglos.

A medida que avanzaban la oscuridad se iba haciendo cada vez mayor, aunque no habían avanzado mucho. Uno de los soldados no avanzó más. "No puedo..no puedo seguir, perdóneme princesa.". El soldado se marchó, y con él dos de sus compañeros…sin embargo nunca lograron salir, por lo menos, eso les había dicho Alex "una vez que miras para atrás, estás mirando hacia delante y hacia los lados".

Siguieron los once que quedaban, adentrándose en la oscuridad, y a pesar de ser de día, Eirika prendió las cuatro lámparas que llevaban consigo. Una cada tres personas.

Los ruidos…aquellos ruidos de seres voladores, de seres que se camuflaban en todas partes….

El grito de los tres últimos soldados en el convoy alertó a Eirika y los demás de algún peligro que se acercaba…"CORRAN!" Eirika, Seth y Ross tomaron a los caballos, mientras que Alex trataba de dar pie para guiar a la princesa sin resultados, él era muy lento.

Dos soldados más murieron, sus gritos desgarradores le erizaban los pelos al resto de los viajeros.

Otro monstruo apareció delante de ellos, una serpiente con brazos y espinas por todos lados, se lanzó en contra de Seth (quien iba primero) quien logró esquivarlo botando consigo a Eirika y separando a Ross y Alex del grupo, mientras atravesaba a tres soldados con su horrendo hocico. El último soldado quedó parado frente a la serpiente, afortunado y feliz de haber conservado su vida, decidió retroceder un poco y coger el cuchillo que había volado desde el cinto de uno de sus compañeros, pero se topó con algo inesperado…el monstruo que primero los había atacado estaba allí. El grito de dolor desesperó a los caballos que se perdieron en el bosque, para, más tarde, Seth encontrarlos muertos.

Seth tomó a Eirika de la mano y corrieron, tomó su lanza, lo único que había sobrevivido del ataque, y atravesó las ramas gruesas que se formaban en todo el camino. Vio una pequeña luz mientras atravesaba lo que se le pusiera por delante cuando de repente sintió que algo le detenía, un monstruo justamente le había agarrado el pie y había lanzado su lanza lejos, el monstruo prestaba a devorarlo mientras uno atacaba a Eirika cuando un hacha atravesó a ambos…Ross estaba todo magullado y herido, traía con él a Alex inconsciente y gravemente herido…

-Vamos…rápido..-se levantaron y salieron del bosque…  
-Diablos… esos pobres hombres no tenían porque haberse sacrificado por nosotros…-miró a Ross quien sangraba mucho- vamos…en un día estaremos en Ji'on.

Ross se desmayó a mitad de camino y tuvieron que descansar.

- Princesa…será mejor que atravesemos por Ji'on, y esperar allí a Ephraim. –

- Seth…llegaremos a Ji'on a recuperarnos y partiremos de inmediato a Carcino, debemos detener a mi hermano…es una trampa…

- Ross no está bien..tú tampoco lo estás…-tosió- no seas terca…

Un ruido interrumpió la escena, desde el bosque salían unos tentáculos. Trató de golpear a Seth, quien lo esquivó y enterró su pequeño cuchillo en el tentáculo rasgando gran parte de su escamosa piel. Un alarido espantoso y el monstruo se adentró en el bosque, a su vez, los cuerpos de los caballos, desgarrados por completo, salían desde aquel antro.

Seth revisó a los caballos: todos muertos. No tenían comida ni armas. Ross y Alex estaban inconscientes. Seth tomó a Ross, el más voluptuoso de los dos heridos y lo cargó, mientras Eirika, quien subestimaba su fuerza, cargó al flacucho de Alex.

Al día siguiente estaban en las afueras de Ji'on, un pueblo normal pero alterado pues habían escuchado hablar de seres aterradores que merodeaban las afueras. Ross fue atendido por un curandero, pues era el más grave junto a Alex. Mientras, Eirika y Seth comprarían lo necesario para el resto del camino…eso incluía armas.


	5. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Joshua y el hombre de las estrellas.**

Joshua llegó de forma inmediata a su reinado cuando se sorprendió al ver a los soldados luchando contra seres extraños. Desenvainó su espada y fue a la lucha, tras él: Tana.

Los feroces seres eran indestructibles, pero los soldados hacían lo posible. Sin embargo, la cantidad de bajas era increíble.

"¡¡Audhulma!! Una luz resplandeciente iluminó la espada de Joshua, los monstruos cegados por el poder de la luz, fueron fácilmente vencidos por el resto de los soldados, quienes aún malheridos, solo rindieron homenaje a los reyes como podían.

Una presencia provenía del castillo. "Tana, súbeme hasta el castillo, Natasha está sola con mi hijo". Tana voló en el Pegasus, y dejó caer a Joshua por uno de los ventanales del castillo. Allí estaban L'Arachel , Dobla y Rennac luchando contra unos soldados de Carcino. "¿Dónde está Natasha?". L'Arachel se acercó rápidamente: "sígueme". Llegaron hasta la habitación principal, allí estaban: Natasha y su hijo, sanos y salvos.

Joshua regresó con L'Arachel para derribar a los últimos soldados.

-Muchas gracias…pero, ¿Qué has venido a hacer acá?

-Eso es fácil .-L'Arachel le explicó que había pensado que lo mejor era no dejar solos a Natasha y su hijo, sobretodo por los rumores que habían llegado a sus oídos sobre la traición de Carcino.- por eso junté a estos dos y vinimos.  
-No fue fácil seguir sus órdenes de nuevo…-Rennac revisaba a los soldados caídos por algún ítem interesante.  
- ¡Hahahahaha!, esta pelea realmente alongó todos los músculos escondidos, ¡Hahahahaha!.

Joshua daba un respiro, pero no por mucho. Por el ventanal cayó Tana malherida, su pegasus muerto. Dozla tomó su hacha y se preparó para la pelea. Justo detrás de Tana caía encima del pegasus rematándolo, un hombre de estatura normal, pero de gran contextura. Traía consigo una gran espada, y una cicatriz horrible en su rostro.

-¿Quién de ustedes es Joshua, Rey de la Tormenta?-el monstruoso personaje apuntaba con la espada a Tana, amenazándolos con matarla si no se presentaba su rival- vamos.. esta es muy debilucha, no me he divertido nada con ella, quiero pelear contra el Rey de la Tormenta…

Dozla se precipitó con una hachazo, todos pensaron que lo había logrado, pero el enemigo lo contraatacó con su espada quebrándole la armadura e hiriéndole en gravedad. Dozla chocó contra la pared, L'Arachel fue en su ayuda.

-Soy yo monstruo…  
- No soy un monstruo…-pensó en Vigarde- soy el hombre de las estrellas…

Ambos se lanzaron a la pelea, pero la gran velocidad de Joshua fue alcanzada con facilidad por el gigante. Lanzó un espadazo de su mandoble gigante que apenas pudo esquivar el espadachín.

El hombre de las estrellas había venido en un carruaje lanzado por Wyverns, y habñia dormido todo el camino para reposar sus fuerzas, hacía tres días que dormía y no había alcanzo a ver las estrellas. Se prometió que cuando terminara con el espadachín, se quedaría mirando las estrellas mientras, si había sido buen luchador, le daría un entierro digno.

Joshua contraatacó con varias estocadas, pero el gigante las bloqueó todas y tumbó a Joshua al suelo de una patada, se lanzó en contra del indefenso espadachín con su gran espada y del suelo saltaron rocas y polvo, pero Joshua no estaba, había esquivado el golpe, pero sin embargo, su brazo sangraba.

- Maldición…este gigante es muy fuerte….-un espadazo más venía directamente a él y lo bloqueó con su espada, salió volando por un ventanal y cayó al reciente campo de batalla, los soldados se sorprendieron al ver a su Rey en ese estado, se acercaron pero sin éxito, a menos de un segundo el gigante cayó sobre ellos arrasando con los curiosos.

Joshua se arrastró por el piso y el gigante lo tomó por la ropa, lo levantó y lo miró "Pensé que serías más fuerte, Rey de Jehanna" lo lanzó contra el suelo y arremetió un golpe en el estómago. Joshua botó sangre. Otro golpe contra la cara y Joshua cayó sobre las paredes del castillo. No podía levantarse, estaba mareado. La fuerza de aquel personaje era demasiada. Su espada estaba botada a metros de él, y veía como el gigante, lento y soberbio por su presunta victoria, se acercaba diciendo: "Eso es todo Rey de Jehanna, has perdido contra mi…y no has valido la pena". Una lanza le picó en la espalda, arriba, Tana lo miraba fíjamente, mientras L'Arachel le pasaba otra lanza. Una más le llegó al gigante en la espalda. Enfurecido saltó en contra de Tana quien trató de esquivarlo con poca suerte. El grito de desesperación inundó la habitación, una cortada profunda en su brazo la hizo tambalearse y caer desde aquel lugar, inconsciente. Joshua, él la salvó. Ambos mal heridos se miraron. No podían hacer nada. "Audhulma..". El gigante arremetió contra Dozla quien trató de detenerlo, pero la fuerza de su espada atravesó el hacha gigante y golpeó el cuerpo del enano, hiriéndolo de gravedad, este, sin aceptar la derrota, se lanzó encontra con el puño, siendo detenido sin problemas. El gigante lo lanzó contra la pared, donde Dozla encontró la muerte. "Ha..haha…este fue un buen final…".

- Maldito…¡mataste a mi compañero!- Rennac se lanzó con sus cuchillos esquivando con facilidad la gran espada, acertó en el ojo del gigante con uno de los cuchillos, pero cuando iba a enterrar el otro, lo detuvo, le rompió el brazo y lo lanzó contra el suelo. Botó sangre y cuando el gigante prestaba a reventarlo con sus pisadas, L'Arachel apareció convocando un conjuro de fuego, que hizo al gigante alejarse. Cuando se recobró, fue tras sus presas nuevamente, pero L'Arachel creó un escudo para protegerlos, hasta que finalmente el gigante rompió el escudo, pero no logró tocar a ambos luchadores quienes ya estaban inconscientes.

Destrozó la puerta que dirigía a la gran habitación donde la familia de Joshua se encontraba. Una mujer y un niño, eran pan comido, y no tendría piedad…

"Solo quieren esclavizarnos, pero nosotros, mi gigante amigo, nosotros podemos dominarlos a ellos con esta piedra que te hablo, y créeme que tendrás y un gran puesto cuando yo sea Rey de todo Magvel.."

Joshua se levantó y dejó a Tana apoyada contra la pared, sería mejor que descansara. Subió rápidamente cuando escuchó el grito de su hijo, corrió sin detenerse hasta la puerta, el niño estaba arrinconado en la esquina, mientras el gigante levantaba su espada para asesinar a Natasha, quien, en el otro extremo, solo cubría su cara.

Joshua se abalanzó y le hizo un corte en el brazo, haciendo que el gigante se diera vuelta.

"Veo que aún estás con vida…te he subestimado"

Se lanzó contra Joshua, quien esquivó sus golpes una y otra vez. El gigante trató de dar una estocada y Joshua arremetió contra su brazo cortándolo. El grito del gigante se escuchó por toda Jehanna.

Tomó la espada con el otro brazo y siguió luchando, mientras Joshua se hacía cada vez más atrás. De repente desapareció. El gigante quedó anonadado. Cuando volvió aparecer en el mismo lugar que había estado, el gigante no se pudo mover…empezó a sangra por todo el cuerpo.

"Lo siento…solo seguía órdenes..". El gigante se arrodilló mientras todo su cuerpo botaba grandes cantidades de sangre.

"Tuve que matarte gigante…trataste de asesinar a mi familia, trataste de asesinar a mis amigos, y como si fuera poco, lo has logrado con uno…no puedo dejarte vivir".

El gigante soltó su espada, Joshua la tomó y la levantó. La lanzó contra el gigante y cayó en su estómago. Salió volando hacia el reciente campo de batalla. Su vida se extinguía….oscurecía, y allí, en el alto cielo, aquel que siempre había respetado, se asomaba la primera estrella, grande y brillante, la más hermosa que hubiera visto. Lanzó un último suspiro y murió.

Joshua miróle desde arriba y soltó una lágrima, fue hacia donde estaba Natasha y su hijo, los abrazó, mientras al otro lado de la habitación L'Arachel y Rennac lloraban al guerrero caído en aquella batalla…

-Esto es demasiado peligroso…-Natasha miraba a Joshua y le suplicaba que no se fuera de su lado- no puedes irte…

-Natasha..quiero que tú y nuestro hijo vayan al Reinado de Frelia, quiero que se queden allí. Tana, Rennac y L'Arachel te escolatarán…yo me quedaré acá organizando un ejército para la batalla final, debemos invadir Carcino y descubrir que demonios está pasando.- mirando a Tana- amiga mía, debes encontrar a Ephraim y contarle todo esto, necesitaré apoyo de su ejército, dile que traiga un cuarto de los soldados que tenga para reabastecernos…

Los tres se fueron, mientras Joshua armaba su ejército…sin embargo, en otro lado del continente…

- Dime ahora mujer…-jadeando- dime donde está lo que busco…

- No te lo diré nunca…

- Esta piedra es falsa….la piedra escondida en Renais es falsa…¡dime donde está!- Knoll levantó su brazo con furia, desde las afueras de la cabaña se vislumbró una luz. Acto seguido, Lute caía muerta frente a Knoll, quien viendo sus manos quemadas lloró sangre, cayó al suelo y vomitó, se retorció hasta morir, y allí mismo, una figura oscura, de ojos rojos penetrantes…reía..había encontrado la respuesta en los ojos de la maga… Manakate…


	6. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: La partida de Ephraim.**

Despertó nuevamente y calculó que había estado acostado en aquella dura cama lo suficiente para lograr pararse y volver a la lucha. Apoyada en la pared estaba Siegmund, su lanza, ensangrentada todavía.

Recordó la pelea de aquella noche, los ojos rojos y el cielo teñido de muerte. Recordó como perdió a la mayoría de su ejército, quienes ahora, liderados por Gerik, descansaban y se "daban un tiempo"(como lo había llamado el mercenario) para reconsiderar seguir junto a Ephraim, mal que mal, se lo debían al General Duessel.

Carcino en esos tiempos era un lugar lleno de verde y lleno de fauna. Conoció a Lyon en una reunión, un joven estudioso que no veía mucha gente en su palacio y era, por consecuencia, hombre de pocos amigos. Eirika y Ephraim lo visitaban, según las circunstancias, a menudo.

El verano había empezado y Trah, en esos tiempos una ciudad turística y totalmente fuera de relación con el mercado negro, era uno de los destinos que los tres amigos habían previsto para aquella época.

-Vamos Lyon, ven con nosotros…-Ephraim no entendía porque Lyon no le gustaba competir- vamos… ¡apúrate! ¡Los pegasus se están escapando!

Había estado muy sospechoso últimamente, como si tuviera un secreto que no quería que ni él ni su hermana supieran.

La espada resonó contra la de Lyon, cuando lo atravesó, el joven príncipe de Carcino le dijo el secreto: "Fado morirá….mi propio pueblo alzará el puñal con el cual el Rey Fado morirá…y este será el comienzo del nuevo reinado…".

Despertó aterrorizado, pero era solo un sueño. Nunca sabría hasta meses después que su hermana había tenido el mismo sueño. "Que raro...tuve el mismo sueño que tú hermano…pensar que pudimos haber evitado también la muerte de nuestro padre". Eirika lloró en los brazos de Ephraim, y acto seguido, Seth llegaba del entrenamiento.

Ephraim vio morir a su padre, recordó el día de la invasión.

-Corre Ephraim, ¡cuidado!- Orson fue a su rescate.

Orson…su fiel paladín…fiel…no era la palabra ni por lo lejos correcta. Lo había traicionado y vendido a los perros de Carcino.

"Te convertirás en un gran luchador Ephraim"- Orson le palmeteó el hombro.

"Seré un gran Rey, leal Orson, y tú tendrás un puesto en mi reinado"- Ephraim sonrió.

Gritó. Se sumergió en la oscuridad de su pasado. Duessel, su viejo amigo Duessel. En él encontró la fidelidad que Orson nunca le otorgó, en él encontró alguien que daría (y dio) su vida por el joven Rey.

Lloró amargamente durante horas, pensó en aquel servidor y en muchos que habían sacrificado su vida para una causa que, al parecer, no tuvo gran efecto. El mal volvía a renacer.

Tomó a Siegmund y salió, afuera Tethys habla con Gerik y, más allá, Marisa tomaba su espada y daba golpes en el aire. Saleh y Ewan regresaban de, al parecer, un pequeño bosque ubicado un poco más al sur. Ephraim, sin embargo, no sabía que su hermana no había decidido dar la vuelta (que por cierto tardaría dos días más) para llegar a Ji'on, sino que atravesaría directamente por el bosque, aquel bosque en donde Eirika enfrentó a la muerte cara a cara.

- ¿Estás bien?- Gerik se acercó al joven dándole una palmada en el hombro, al escuchar un pequeño quejido, entendió que no se sentía de maravillas- aún tenemos tiempo, deberías descansar.

- Estoy bien Gerik..de verdad, debemos apresurarnos para llegar a Carcino. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Innes? Sé que ha estado con ustedes hace poco.

- No lo sé, seguramente se adelantó a Carcino, ya sabes como es él. Cree poder derrotar a todos con una sola mano.

- Gerik, prepara a la gente, lo más seguro es que partiremos a primera hora en la mañana. Confío en ti para que le des a estos hombres un día tranquilo, habrá una cena deliciosa para todos – hubo un silencio incómodo- ya sabes que no todos regresaremos a casa, ¿verdad Gerik?

Su lanza golpeó nuevamente la espada del traidor, Forde y Kyle peleaban contra los soldados carcinianos que venían para tratar de atraparlos.

- Orson…  
- Lo siento mucho príncipe Ephraim…

La espada lo lanzó lejos apenas pudiendo sostener su lanza, en ese momento Orson se cabalgó rápidamente contra el príncipe quien logró esquivar y, al girar, golpear al caballo haciendo que Orson cayera.

-Es mi esposa…yo la amo demasiado…  
-Orson…¿qué está pasando?

El paladín se levantó rápidamente, tomó su espada y se preparó para la pelea. Ambos luchadores hacían una media luna, ninguna se acercaba.

- Orson, yo puedo ayudarte…solo debes decirme que está pasando.

- Mi esposa…

Orson se lanzó contra Ephraim, quien lo esquivó y derribó nuevamente al suelo, hiriéndole la pierna.

Esa noche, todos cenaron como reyes. Era casi una fiesta, aunque en realidad era bastante injustificada. Allá afuera se libraba una guerra. Muchos habían muertos, y la única oportunidad de Ephraim y el resto de sus compañeros, era atravesar a Carcino justo antes que las fuerzas del mal que, según el sospechaba, probablemente estarían recién tomando fuerza.

Esa noche, sin embargo, Ephraim no estaba. Se sentó a las afueras, en una roca. Veía el lago. Recordó a su padre. Recordó a Orson. Recordó a su hermana. Recordó a Duessel. Recordó a Lyon. Recordó tantas cosas alegras y tantas cosas doloroas…y una de ellas fue la conversación con su padre el día antes de morir.

_Son   
You've got a way to fall  
They'll tell you where to go  
But they won't know_

_Son  
You'd better take it all   
They'll tell you what they know  
But they won't show_

Su padre estaba sentado en las afueras del Castillo, mirando un arroyo. Pensó que tal vez allí fue donde comenzó a ver las agues calmadas. Ephraim se acercó y palmeteó el hombro de su padre.  
_  
Oh  
I've got something in my throat  
I need to be alone  
While I suffer_

Son   
You've got a way to kill  
They're picking on you still  
But they don't know

Su padre le contó sobre las sospechas a Carcino, pero que sin embargo nadie más le creía. Aunque, justa causa, pues suponían ser todos aliados. Lo volvió a pensar y le sonrió. "Son tonteras de viejo, hijo de mío"  
_  
Son  
You'd better wait to shine  
They'll tell you what is yours  
But they'll take mine_

Oh  
I've got something in my throat  
I need to be alone  
While I suffer  


Ephraim sin embargo notó cierta ausencia de seriedad al decir lo último, tal vez su padre decía la verdad, tal vez el sí creí fuertemente en eso. Aunque fuera ilógico, Ephraim tendría cuidado, pues nunca recordó a su padre tomar malas decisiones.  
_  
Oh  
There's a hole inside my boat  
And I need stay afloat  
For the summer   
Long_

Oh  
I've got something in my throat  
I need to be alone  
While I suffer  
  
Al día siguiente Carcino atacó Frelia y debastó el lugar. Mató a su padre y a sus subditos. Lograron escapar Seth y Eirika. Ephraim estaba en camino a Carcino para aclarar ciertas cosas.  
_  
Oh  
There's a hole inside my boat  
And I need stay afloat  
For the summer_

Son   
You've got to wait to fall  
They'll tell you where to go  
But they won't know

Despertó, estaba en una cama. Recogió a Siegmund. Salió de la tienda y vio a todos esperándolo. "Necesitan palabras de aliento" solicitó Gerik.

Ephraim se paró en una pequeña roca, para alcanzar algo de altura y ser más visible. Miró a cada uno de los hombres que allí estaban (y que seguro no superaban ni los 30 años ni los 30 cupos).

"Soldados, amigos…-pensó un momento- Magvel los necesita, ustedes son la esperanza de muchos, la esperanza que nuestros hijos tienen para vivir su futuro. Ustedes son la clave para salvar a Magvel de su perdición total.-hizo otra pausa- Adelante compañeros,¡a Carcino!"

Dicho esto, los soldados vitoreaban. Ephraim se puso en marcha y lo siguieron inmediatamente Gerik, Marisa, Tethys, Saleh y Ewan. Detrás de ellos los soldados que estaban decididos a dar todo para salvar a su querida tierra.


End file.
